Eternidad
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Ella es Sakura Haruno, y está enamorada de  un muchacho con el alma hecha pedazos  Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, desgraciadamente.

**Summary:** Ella es Sakura Haruno, y está enamorada de (un muchacho con el alma hecha pedazos) Sasuke Uchiha.

Puede decirse que ésto es un Sasuke/Sakura con mezcla de team 7 (no pude evitarlo, they're my babies)

**Advertencia:** Me quedó **_medio raro_**, pero es que ahora que rendí el parcial (aprobé) quería escribir algo de ellos en plan paso de los años y terminarlo con una de mis (miles de) teorías sobre el final de Naruto. Son mi OTP desde hace like, veamos, en el 2007 empecé a ver Naruto por Cartoon Network…desde los 12 años que me gusta Naruto. Cinco años de sasusaku como THE OTP, Team 7 siendo THE BEST THING EVER and bla bla bla. Me estoy poniendo nostálgica, sort of.

También,** spoilers hasta el capítulo 540 del manga** (KISHI, TE AMO, TE DOY A MIS HIJOS, gracias, chico relleno número 333343432 :'D)

El fic está dedicado a** Veji, Lali, Maga** (sí, Sasuke es un jerk, pero es nuestro jerk y yo seeeeeeeee que aún amas a nuestra OTP, desprenderse de ellos es difícil ;) ) y **Rose**. Love you girls :D

Lo siento si hay algún error gramatical, pero es que tengo que ponerme a estudiar para el otro parcial, y quería terminar el fic sí o sí ésta semana :)

* * *

><p>Así es como la historia comienza:<p>

Ella es Sakura Haruno. Pequeña, delicada e insegura Sakura Haruno. Tiene seis años y le gusta caminar por los prados de Konoha, juntando flores con su amiga Ino.

Ino es la mejor amiga del mundo; el dango es la comida más deliciosa; el cielo es celeste o azul, y a veces se torna gris o rosado; mamá y papá son molestos pero los ama.

Punto.

Hay un chico que a veces ve en el mercado. Es pequeño, su mamá dice que de la misma edad que ella, y en todas las ocasiones en que se lo encuentra (que lo observa desde lejos, más bien) está acompañado de un muchacho que se le parece pero al mismo tiempo es tan contrario a él que le recuerdan al Ying y el Yang. (Sakura no sabe qué es el Ying y el Yang, pero su padre usa esa frase y suena bien, y cree que se acomoda a la situación, así que Ying y Yang serán).

Se acostumbra a mirarlo, oculta entre los mostradores de la tienda, y su mamá la observa con ojos sabios, con una realización que obtienen todos los que ya han pasado por aquellas situaciones.

_(Así comienza la historia, el inicio de su perdición.)_

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene ocho años y está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Él es (arrogante, frío, temperamental, caprichoso, poco sociable y cuando la mira en realidad no lo hace) apuesto, inteligente, talentoso, tiene buena puntería con las shurikens y es todo lo que cualquier niña de su edad podría soñar.

Sasuke no la ama (aún) pero algún día lo hará. Cuando sean grandes volverá de una misión y la besará de esa forma que describen los libros: lento, suave y eterno, acariciando su largo cabello (porque ha escuchado que le gustan las chicas con pelo largo) y susurrándole cosas al oído. Esa clase de cosas que integrarán promesas, sueños y futuros.

Amor verdadero, los libros dicen, y ella confía en que algún día lo serán.

Espera por mí, Sasuke-kun.

_(Ella esperará por él casi toda su vida)_

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene doce años y los senos le están creciendo (pero no tanto como desearía). Su cabello se ve hermoso, su ropa se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo y está en el equipo de Sasuke; así que cree que el destino ha decidido ponerlos juntos para siempre (sólo que no, no realmente).

Sasuke es (frío a veces, observador, desdeñoso, caprichoso, tiene el poder de iluminarle el día o de hacerla sentir como la peor escoria del universo) todo lo que se imaginó alguna vez.

Se la pasa bien con su equipo, excepto que en ocasiones tiraría a Naruto a un río y no sacaría su cabeza del agua hasta comprobar que se ha ahogado; y Kakashi-sensei lee tanto sobre pornografía mientras los "entrena" que Sakura no sabe cómo es que ha llegado a jounin (porque, salvo algunos momentos de lucidez, parece que leer porno es todo lo que su maestro hace).

A veces los quiere matar y en ocasiones Sasuke la pone triste. Pero todo es (casi) perfecto, y se dice que sólo es cuestión de tiempo (de un par de meses, como máximo) para que él se enamore de ella y se pongan de novios. Luego vendrán las campanas, compartir casa y chiquitines corriendo entre sus piernas.

_(Pero… si piensas demasiado en el futuro y te separas del presente, ¿eso no hace irreal y utópico todo lo que imaginas?)_

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene trece años y (su mundo está cayéndose a pedazos) madurar está dentro del cronograma.

Naruto es pesado en ocasiones, y en otras no. A ella le gusta invitarlo a ramen cuando puede porque, cuando él le sonríe en respuesta, desaparece de su rostro esa mirada que pone que hace que se vea tan lejos de su lado. Es verlo, realmente observarlo, y mirar a su completo antónimo, para luego darse cuenta de que son uno sólo (y que ha estado ciega todo éste tiempo).

Kakashi-sensei es una incógnita ambulante pero, cuando se entera de que va cada mañana a aquel monumento a los héroes caídos, su respeto por él aumenta considerablemente. Además, se preocupa por ellos: le compra verduras a Naruto para que deje de comer sólo ramen; la corrige cuando su postura es incorrecta y siempre tiene esa mirada para Sasuke cuando ni siquiera ella se da cuenta de que el Uchiha la necesita. Esa de comprensión absoluta e historias similares (aunque no tanto) cruzando caminos.

Sasuke es Sasuke. Parece ausente, a veces, y entonces Sakura lo llama Sasuke-kun con un tono bajo y suave, lleno de cariño de por medio, para que vuelva a su lado y (esté con ella para siempre) pueda notar su sonrisa. No importa que todo lo que le de a cambio sea un "hmph", es sólo la necesidad de sentir (asegurarse) que está allí y no en su infierno de cicatrices y pesadillas.

A mitad de camino, se da cuenta de que sus esfuerzos son infructuosos, porque ese infierno se lo traga entero. Y, por más que le ofrece hundirse con él, Sasuke decide que no. Sakura, es mejor que no.

_(Gracias, Sakura.)_

-oooooooo-_  
><em>

Sakura tiene trece años, y no puede (respirar) vivir sin ellos.

Sasuke está muy lejos, tan lejos como sus pasos han podido llevarlo, y su corazón le ha permitido hacerlo.

Naruto se ha marchado también, con promesas dictadas en un hospital y lazos cargando sobre sus hombros.

Espera que algún día el viento cambie el curso del fuego, porque sí, el viento aviva al fuego, pero su corriente puede modificar la dirección del susodicho.

Y Kakashi-sensei está pero a la vez no, puesto que siempre va de misión en misión y sólo lo ve cuando tiene que hacerse algún chequeo de rutina. Lo cual es cada mil siglos, dicho sea de paso.

(_Su propio infierno de pesadillas y cicatrices comienza a tragarla, la asfixia tanto que sólo queda una muñeca desmadejada cuando ellos, los tres, la dejan.)_

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene catorce años y, mientras Tsunade duerme tras beberse un par de copas de sake, suele colarse en el salón de los archivos clasificados y leer. Lee del pasado de Sasuke, el de Naruto y el de Kakashi.

Finalmente abre los ojos.

Comprende o se hace una idea de lo que le cuesta al ninja más quilombero de Konoha sonreír; cómo es que Kakashi-sensei perdió a su mejor amigo, a su compañera de equipo, a su padre y a su sensei; y conoce finalmente la historia tras la masacre Uchiha.

Se informa de la soledad que los persigue como la sombra más insistente. Y derrama lágrimas sobre los pergaminos, sin importarle demasiado que se corra la tinta. Porque la tinta no es sangre, y lo que los ha marcado a ellos ha sido eso. Sangre corrompida, sangre derramada y lazos de sangre. Sangre, es la sangre.

Y se da cuenta, tal vez, de lo que nunca quiso ver.

(_Deberías pensar más las cosas o terminar de saber la verdad antes de hablar, ¿no crees, Sakura?_)

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene quince años y es (casi) feliz, porque Naruto vuelve y Kakashi también. Las mañanas en el puente reaparecen en su agenda y no se le forma un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pasa enfrente de Ichiraku-ramen. Principalmente, porque ahora el asiento está ocupado y el rubio la llama con la boca llena, algo así como "Chakura-faaaan, fen"

Luego se integran al equipo Yamato y Sai. Le caen bien, los dos, aunque a Sai al principio quería mandarlo a la luna de un puñetazo. Es que las sonrisas falsas, los gestos calculados milímetro por milímetro y el vacío en las miradas, no eran exactamente algo que hiciera que se ganase su aprecio.

Pero ahora los cinco pasan tardes en la zona de entrenamiento, abarrotan la barra de Ichiraku y Sai y Naruto en ocasiones la pasan a buscar para acompañarla a su casa cuando las rondas del hospital se tornan eternas.

(_Todo es perfecto, con la excepción de que ellos desearían que fueran seis_.)

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene dieciséis años y, como su corazón ya está hecho pedazos, el saber de Sasuke (de en lo que se convirtió Sasuke) se asemeja a que alguien agarrase un mortero para moler lo poco que le queda.

Sasuke ahora es (siempre fue, en realidad, un chico roto, perdido, con heridas sangrantes infectadas y los ojos sucios de ceniza) un individuo sin alma, un demonio que emerge de las penumbras.

Pero, aún así…

_(Yo, Sasuke-kun…yo, creí…¡que podría hacerlo!) _

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene dieciséis años y (sus ojos no volverán a mirar a las personas de la misma forma) está en medio de una guerra.

Hay muertes y amenazas, gente que desconfía la una de la otra y, cuando siente que ha perdido toda la esperanza, descubre que hay pequeños halos de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Hay un shinobi que se enamora de ella. Él es amable, gracioso y le cae bien, pero no es (Sasuke-kun) lo que está buscando ahora, en medio de la batalla.

Ino se le declara a Shikamaru en un entretiempo que tienen para comer, la confesión es caída del cielo (porque Ino siempre ha sido media bruta, demasiado sincera en como dice las cosas) pero no por eso menos bienvenida, y ellos se miran a los ojos y se besan, mientras sus mejillas se tornan carmesí.

Reciben noticias de Konoha de los Chunnin que se han quedado para proteger a los niños y a los civiles. Tienen los suministros suficientes y los genin están dando su mejor esfuerzo para ser más fuertes y unírseles. Les han dicho expresamente que no, que no los van a dejar pelear en ésta guerra, pero Sakura sabe que Konohamaru es igual de cabezota que ella y Naruto, así que para él un "dentro de unos años, aunque esperemos que no suceda" no es algo aceptable.

Naruto aparece en el campo de batalla al lado del otro jinchuuriki, y el (verdadero) caos comienza.

Madara es fuerte y sus ojos infunden miedo, parecen sumergir a todos en una pesadilla de la que nunca despertarán. Y Sakura no le mira, no mira nada más allá de su entorno, porque tiene que salvar vidas, tiene que cuidar a sus amigos, así que gasta todo el chakra y la energía que le quedan en sanar a Choji y Kiba, que no paran de sangrar.

Cuando sus signos vitales son estables, se para del piso con el objetivo de observar cómo avanza la recuperación de Temari. No da ni dos pasos, que la visión se le vuelve borrosa y pierde el sentido del equilibrio. Sus ojos se cierran y, lo último que ve, son caras asombradas y fuego alzándose sobre los árboles, alimentándose de sus hojas.

Despierta en una cama de hospital siete días después. Ino está acostada a su lado con su vestimenta de civil y los ojos abiertos, un florero de narcisos colocado sobre la mesita de luz.

Apenas la ve despertarse, su amiga se le tira encima y le abraza, lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y palabras casi incomprensibles entre sollozos que a Sakura le suenan a "¡Idiota, eres una tremenda idiota, frentona!". Así que ella sólo sonríe y le acaricia el cabello, mientras su mejor amiga llora, ríe y la maldice, todo al mismo tiempo.

Ino le cuenta las noticias, con ese aire conspirador pero sin el tono infantil del que era dueña a los ocho años:

Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a vencer a Madara, pero el esfuerzo hizo que casi perdiera la visión. Quedó inconsciente durante cinco días, y ahora vive en una aldea en medio de la nada, donde nadie conoce ni su nombre ni su clan. Sin embargo, está obligado a volver dos veces al mes a que Tsunade cure sus ojos, si no se quiere quedar ciego para siempre.

Naruto tardó tres días en recuperarse, su mirada es más seria de lo que fue alguna vez, pero su sonrisa es la de siempre. En realidad, casi es la misma de cuando eran niños, porque está casi a mitad de camino de cumplir dos de sus promesas.

Las noticias son geniales, pero el sabor es agridulce. Mientras descansa su cuerpo contra el colchón (que es casi como si quisiera hundirse en el susodicho), piensa que lo bueno habría sido que todo esto no hubiera pasado nunca.

(_Puede respirar, pero la recuperación es lenta y dolorosa y, el oxígeno, escaso_)

-oooooooo-

Sakura pasa cuatro años haciendo su mejor esfuerzo como ninja médico. Salva vidas y va a misiones, atiende partos en las rondas del hospital y hace la revisación médica del hijo de Kurenai-sensei, asegurándose de que reciba todas las vacunas necesarias y, su crecimiento y desarrollo, los correctos.

Naruto es un jounin y tiene a tres genin a su cargo. Los lleva a comer ramen, y ellos lo llaman Naruto-sensei. Son dos niños que se asemejan al Ying y el Yang (a Sasuke y Naruto) y una niña tan parecida a ella, que a Naruto algunas veces se le escapa llamarla Sakura-chan.

Kakashi-sensei retoma su tarea de anbu, y cumple misiones con Yamato-taichou y Sai.

Todos los sábados al mediodía comen juntos en Ichiraku y, cuando llegan, siempre se encuentran a Naruto con sus estudiantes, esperándoles con una sonrisa y gritos de bienvenida.

Sasuke viene, en ocasiones, para los chequeos que tiene que hacerse con Tsunade-sama. No se queda en la aldea más que cuatro o cinco horas y, de ese tiempo, es hasta un milagro que lo vea por más de diez minutos.

Su rutina es simple, viene a mitad y fin de mes, entra a la aldea en la madrugada, se cita con Tsunade y Naruto lo espera fuera del despacho de la Hokage. Luego, los dos van al área de entrenamiento tres y entrenan. Entrenan y entrenan hasta que a Naruto se le hace tarde para encontrarse con sus alumnos en el puente y entonces se marcha tan rápido que como cuando vino.

Sasuke se queda un par de minutos allí, reflexionando sobre todas las cosas que perdió, antes de salir de Konoha y marchar a su casa.

Sakura en ocasiones se lo cruza, en esas madrugadas cuando termina las guardias del hospital y tiene que entregarle la copia de los registros médicos de los ambu a su sensei. Se miran a los ojos por segundos que se asemejan a eternidad, y ella asiente con la cabeza, como indicándole que reconoce que él está allí.

La respuesta que recibe es un "hmph", justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Pasa a su lado para ingresar al despacho y dejar las cosas sobre el escritorio. Cada vez que sale por la puerta para volver al pasillo, tiene que pasar cerca de él. La mayoría de las veces, sus manos se rozan y Sakura querría darse la vuelta y besarlo. Pero, la verdad sea dicha, hay ciertas cosas que ya es momento de comenzar a dejar ir.

(_Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun_)

-oooooooo-

Sakura tiene veinte años cuando Sasuke vuelve definitivamente a la aldea.

Es el casamiento de Naruto con Hinata y el día no podría ser más perfecto. Ambos se ven radiantes, Akamaru casi tira la torta al suelo y, los alumnos de Naruto, esos que son como el Ying y el Yang, son los encargados de llevar los anillos mientras que la niña toma la cola del vestido de novia.

Todo el mundo sonríe y Gai-sensei desafía a Kakashi-sensei a quién puede comer más tazones de ramen en diez minutos. Apropósito, el ramen es la comida principal del menú.

Sai entretiene a los niños pequeños pintando lo que ellos quieran sobre pergamino, dándoles vida con su arte. Ino toma la mano de Shikamaru en la recepción y éste la mira, largo y tendido, antes de agacharse y besarla suavemente en la mejilla.

Sakura es la madrina de la boda, así que se encarga de que Tsunade-sama no tome mucho sake, Kiba no arme mucho jaleo y el kimono de Hinata se vea impecable.

El día es casi perfecto, sólo que falta (alguien) algo.

Cuando la ceremonia termina y ella dirige su vista hacia el árbol de cerezos que se encuentra a kilómetros de allí, es que ve una silueta (demasiado) familiar.

Tras lanzar una mirada a Naruto y Hinata, demasiado ocupados en despedir a las personas, se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Sasuke con el arrepentimiento inundando sus actos. Su cerebro le dicta que debería volver, pero su corazón se ve atraído hacia el Uchiha como un imán.

Cuando llega, se miran y parece eterno, porque en realidad lo es.

Ella no tiene que decir nada, el primero en romper el silencio es él.

-Vuelvo a Konoha- Le dice. El tono suena casi desinteresado, como si le dijera que el día está soleado y que el cielo es azul.

Pero Sakura sabe lo que implica, porque lo conoce, se hace una idea de lo que debe de costarle tomar aquella decisión luego de que la historia Uchiha se marcase de matanza y pesadillas justo allí, en ése mismo pueblo.

Así que le sonríe, una sonrisa rota y agridulce, que no alcanza del todo sus ojos. Despacio, tan despacio como la brisa que despeina su cabello, lo toma de la mano para la sorpresa del muchacho y le besa la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun- Susurra contra su piel.

(_Me quedaré contigo para siempre_).


End file.
